


Cyrodiil High

by lululachance



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, High School AU, Multi, TES - Freeform, goth AU, oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululachance/pseuds/lululachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kid arrives at Cyrodiil High. Lucien Lachance, the head of a goth gang, sees potential in this kid and takes them under his wing.</p><p>A modern high school AU take on Oblivion's Dark Brotherhood questline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Cyrodiil High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid starts their first day at Cyrodiil High rather strangely.

“Welcome to Cyrodiil High! My name is Martin Septim” the friendly boy offered a sweaty hand. I hesitantly shook it.

“I’m-…” I started but was cut off by the enthusiastic nerd.

“As school captain, I’d be glad to show you around and answer any questions you may have” he beamed from ear to ear. Man, he must be the biggest nerd I’d ever met.

“Uh… Nah, I’m good” I responded, preparing to leave.

“Oh…” he seemed hurt but I didn’t care. I checked my watch as I headed down the corridor. Fifteen minutes before my first class. Might as well find the room.

I found my classroom with little difficulty and sat by the door as I waited for the bell to ring. Ten minutes to go. I pulled a novel from my bag and began to read.

“You read rather soundly for a prep…” a deep and deliberately dark voice startled me. I looked up from my book to find a stocky young man leering over me. He was dressed in black with chains hanging off various parts of his outfit, connecting unnecessary pieces together. His face was powdered white despite his tan skin and his eyes and lips were caked in black make up. He even wore the hood of his jumper pulled up to hide his face. I stood to better confront him.

“Excuse me?” I scoffed “I’m not a prep.”

“No?” he sneered “Your clothes seem to say otherwise.”

“Just because I don’t dress like My Chemical Romance doesn’t mean I’m a prep. If you must know, all my clothes are back home in High Rock. This is all I had to wear… Who are you anyway?” I snapped. I wasn’t afraid of this emo kid.

“I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the _Dark Brotherhood_. And you, you are the new kid. Fresh meat. A target for anyone and everyone. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity… to join our rather unique family.” He spoke so smoothly and fluently, as if he had been rehearsing those exact lines in his bathroom mirror.

“Um… What the fuck is the _Dark Brotherhood_?” this emo nerd was freaking me out.

“We are family, with bonds forged in blood and death. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father, Sithis.” His smirk was smug as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“You kill people…?” I honestly could not take this guy seriously. It took all the effort I could muster not to laugh in his face. But he was willing to let me into ‘family’ so the other students wouldn’t pick on me for being the new kid, so I gave him and his… Brotherhood a (La)chance.

“Well… Not literally, but still…” he seemed surprise by my question, as if no one had ever before thought to ask it.

“Yea, why not?” I sighed, putting my book in my messenger bag.

“What?” he was shocked.

“I’ll join your little emo gang, whatever.”

“For starters, we’re _goths_. And it isn’t as easy as that.” His tone was back to being deliberately dark.

“Um, you just asked me to join, now you’re saying it isn’t as easy as that? What the fuck?” I was growing tired of this freak when the bell rang.

“Okay! Fine! You can join, meet me behind the bike shed at lunch time. I gotta get to class now. Bye, fresh meat.” He ran off down the hall and I headed into my class. Human biology… My favourite…


	2. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid is introduced to the Dark Brotherhood.

The lunch bell rang and I slowly packed up my things. I sighed inwardly, regretting the arrangement I had made with that weird emo kid. I headed for my locker, where I dumped my books and pens and took out a soggy sandwich. _Urgh, mum put tomato in it. I told her I fucking hate tomato_. I threw the sandwich out and made my way to the bike shed, which was located in the back corner of the school grounds, far from the other buildings.

When I arrived I was greeted by a large group of kids all dressed in black clothes and adorned in dark make up.

“Ah! You made it!” Lucien called out, waving me over. “Dark Brothers and Sisters, this is the New Kid. I want you all to welcome them, bearing the love of a new family.” He smirked and it sent shivers down my spine, not because it scared me but because I was embarrassed for these people. Each of them waved or smiled or muttered hello. Lucien motioned towards a spot beside him in which I could sit. I obeyed, reluctantly.

“You’re not even a goth!” a boy in those weird anime cat ears that move on their own piped up, glaring at me.

“Every Dark Brother and Sister is a child of Sithis, M’raaj, no matter what they wear!” Lucien retorted in a harsh tone causing the boy to cower, but not before hissing at me. _He legitimately_ hissed _at me. What the actual fuck?_

“Hello, New Kid! I’m Ocheeva. Lucien has told us so much about you!” a slender girl with thin, flat, lizard-like features greeted, obviously trying to diffuse the situation. _What could Lucien have told them about me? We spoke for five minutes_.

“Ah, yes! Introductions!” Lucien beamed, “As she has already stated, this is Ocheeva, my second in command,” Ocheeva smiled and waved at the mention of her name, “And her brother, Teinaava,” Lucien motioned towards the boy who say beside Ocheeva. He looks almost identical to her, apart from shorter hair and a slightly less feminine body. Teinaava nodded in my direction. “We also have Antoinetta Marie,” a petite blonde girl with fair skin smiled shyly at me, “and Telaendril,” beside Anoinetta sat a smaller, tanned girl with auburn hair who waved in turn. “You’ve already met M’raaj-Dar,” Lucien signalled to the boy in the cat ears, who beared his teeth at me. I cringed. “This is Gogron,” Lucien then signalled to a muscular boy who waved a little too enthusiastically, “and finally, Vicente Valtieri, my best friend,” a short and very pale boy turned to me and spoke in a cool, unnerving tone.

“Warmest greetings to you. Please do not let my appearance… unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire,” he smirked.

“Uh, okay?” I frowned, looking over the group. _What on Nirn had I gotten myself into?!_

“This isn’t all of us, of course,” Lucien spoke up. _Oh great, there’s more of them._ “One of our own, Mathieu Bellamont, has recently transferred to the Imperial City Private College. There the Dark Brotherhood has another branch, we occasionally meet up with them on weekends.” All I could respond with was a very sarcastic smile, but I don’t think any of them picked up on it.

I sat awkwardly beside Lucien as the group went on chatting and eating their lunch for the remainder of the lunch break. I got up immediately after the bell rang and headed back to the main building.

“See you tomorrow!” Lucien’s embarrassingly chilling voice called out.


	3. The Blade Of Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien presents the New Kid with a gift.

“Hey sweetie, how was your first day?” mum greeted as soon as I walked through the front door, I grumbled what sounded like a response. “Make any friends?”

“Uh, sort of…” I shuddered at the thought.

“Sort of?” she insisted on keeping the conversation going.

“Yea, sort of.” I responded abruptly, quickening my pace so I could reach the safety of my room sooner.

I sat alone on my bed, laptop in front of me, for a few hours until mum pushed her way into my room. She grunted disapprovingly at the state of it before announcing,

“Sweetie, you have a visitor.”

“What? Who?” I was confused. _Who could be visiting me? I had just moved to this town._

My questions were answered when Lucien stepped into my room. _Oh._ He nodded to my mother as she left us alone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I jumped up from my bed, shocked and a little creeped out by his presence.

“I didn’t see you after school, so I thought I’d visit you at home,” he spoke as he wandered around my room, poking and prodding at my belongings.

“Uh, why did you want to see me?” I frowned, keeping my eyes on his stocky figure.

“I wanted to give you something,” he finally made his way to my side, surprisingly without breaking any of my things.

“Give me what? You couldn’t wait until tomorrow at school?” I was a little flattered he made an effort to track me down to give me something, but at the same time creeped out that he somehow found my house without me giving him the address.

“I can’t give this to you at school, we wouldn’t be alone at school…” he held out his hand and on his palm sat a miniature dagger on a chain. “Allow me to grant you this gift, a token of the Dark Brotherhood.” I took the necklace from him and looked it over. It was beautiful. It seemed to be made from ebony and adorned with gold.

“Lucien… This looks expensive! I can’t accept it!” I tried to give it back, but he wouldn’t take it.

“Please, if I couldn’t afford it, I wouldn’t have given it to you,” he smiled and I resigned.

“Okay, fine… Thank you, Lucien.” I held the necklace up to my neck, “could you do it up for me?” Lucien moved behind me, brushing my hair out of the way and fumbling with the clasp for a few seconds, I could feel my face growing hot. _Oh no._

“Let me see,” he gently spun me around so I was facing him. “Beautiful,” he breathed and I blushed, just as the door swung open and my mum popped her head through.

“Dinner is almost ready, sweetie. Would your friend like to stay?” she asked.

“Uh,” I looked to Lucien, who shook his head.

“Thank for the offer, but I must get home.” To be honest, I was a little disappointed, but I didn’t let him know that.

All through dinner, mum bombarded me with questions about Lucien, which I begrudgingly answered. As soon as my plate was empty, I ran off to my room, desperate to get away from her curiosity. I spent the rest of the night on my laptop, admiring the necklace every now and then. At one point I caught myself smiling as I thought about seeing Lucien tomorrow. _Urgh stop!_


	4. Sanctuary, Sweet Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid meets the rest of the Family.

The screeching of my alarm pulled me from my dreams. I instinctively reached for the source and shut it off as quickly as I could. My hand fumbled around for my phone while my face remained buried in the pillow. When I finally found it, I brought it close to my face to check the time. Big mistake. The tiny screen lit up like a thousand suns, momentarily blinding me. _Ahhh!_ I groaned loudly, shielding my face. I lay there for a while longer, half way between the dream world and real life, before deciding to drag myself from the sheets and get ready for day two at Cyrodiil High.

When I arrived at school I was still half asleep. I had taken my time showering and as a result I got there only moments before the first bell rang. Still, I shuffled to my locker, zombie like. _Mornings were never my thing._ I half hoped to see Lucien before class, but was later informed he wasn’t even at school today.

“Where’s Lucien?” I whispered to Vicente at lunch, who was sucking on one of those candy blood packs.

“Oh, he couldn’t make it today,” he replied, licking a droplet of blood which had leaked from his mouth and made its way down his chin. Somehow he made it look graceful, but I was still grossed out.

“Any reason why?” I continued, but Vicente only shrugged.

For the remainder of lunch I sat there awkwardly, listening in on everyone’s conversations. These people seriously creeped me out, but it was better than sitting alone, I guess.

“Where are we meeting up tonight?” Antoinetta asked Ocheeva towards the end of the lunch break, this caught my attention.

“The _Sanctuary,_ I think,” Ocheeva responded, double checking her text messages, “Yea, the _Sanctuary._ ”

“What’s this?” I again whispered to Vicente.

“The _Sanctuary_? It’s the Dark Brotherhood’s hideout, we meet up every weekend, usually at the _Sanctuary_ ,” he explained, “Hey, you should come along!”

“A-Are you sure?” I was a little wary, but it felt nice to be included.

“Yea, you should definitely come,” Antoinetta smiled, it seemed everyone had turned their attention on me. _Great._

“Uh, okay then…” I caved. “Where is this… _Sanctuary…?”_

“It’s on the other side of town, but don’t worry about that, I’ll take you there,” Vicente offered, “Text me your address, I’ll pick you up at 5.” The lunch bell rang shortly after we exchanged numbers and everyone headed off to their fifth period classes.

\---

“Mum, can I hang out with some friends tonight?” I asked as Vicente pulled into the drive way.

“Clean your room first.”

“Oh, uh… Can I do it when I get back? They’re here now!” the doorbell chimed as the words left my mouth and I grinned.

“When will you be home?” mum sighed, frowning at me.

“Dunno,” I shrugged. “Love you, mum!” I ran out the door before she had the chance to protest.

Vicente smiled when he saw me step through the threshold and I smiled back. The majority of the car ride was spent in silence, awkward silence, until I noticed houses were becoming scarce and we were headed toward the forest which surrounded the town.

“Uh, so where is this place?” I asked, growing anxious.

“Just on the outskirts of town, don’t worry… I’m not going to kill you,” he smirked and I felt the blood drain from my face.

We arrived safely, and alive. _Thank_ god. And to my surprise, the _Sanctuary_ was a massive holiday house out not too far into the forest. I was half expecting it to be a dingy little cabin or even a cave. After Vicente parked the car, we both got out and I followed him inside.

When I stepped through the door I subconsciously searched the room for Lucien’s face. Instead I saw everyone else, plus a few unfamiliar additions, but no Lucien Lachance. I sighed inwardly and continued into the room.

“Come meet the _Black Hand,_ ” Vicente took me by the hand and lead me towards the group of unfamiliar faces.

“Hey Vicente,” a tall, blonde girl greeted, “this must be the New Kid at your school. Hello, my name is Arquen.” Despite her light hair and golden skin, she was laced up in a tight black dress and wore dark make up.

“Uh, hi, nice to meet you.”

“Like wise,” she smiled before introducing her company, “this is Banus Alor and Belisarius Arius.” The two boys sitting beside her, dressed in band tees and black skinny jeans, waved at me. I smiled in response. “We’re the _Black Hand,”_

“What’s the _Black Hand…?_ ” I almost didn’t want to know.

“Oh, we’re the senior members of the Dark Brotherhood. We’re basically in charge, under the _Night Mother_ , of course,” she informed.

“Oh…” I was starting to think I had accidentally joined a cult.

“Well, this isn’t all of us. Lucien, who you’ve already met, is a member of the _Black Hand,_ and Ungolim, who just so happens to be the _Night Mother’s_ boyfriend,” she continued. “This must all seem quite strange to you, huh,” she joked.

“Yea, you could say that again,” I laughed along. “So um, who is the _Night Mother?_ ”

“Obviously that’s not her real name, but she started this group. In fact, this is her parent’s holiday house. They don’t use it anymore, so they let her do what she wants with it.” Even though I had just met Arquen, I felt comfortable talking to her, unlike everyone else I had met thus far. “She should be back soon. Her, Ungolim and Lucien went to get some snacks.” My heart sank at the mention of Lucien’s name, but I didn’t understand why. All he did was give me a necklace and welcome me into his group of friends…

I sat with the _Black Hand_ for a while longer, mostly chatting with Arquen, until Antoinetta Marie came along and dragged me off.

“Come talk to me and Telaendril,” she demanded, “We want to get to know you.” I obliged, sitting down on a couch between the two of them.

“Hey that’s a nice necklace,” Telaendril pointed out, fumbling with the dagger.

“Oh, th-thanks. Lucien gave it to me,” I stumbled on my words.

“Did he?” Antoinetta asked, her tone slightly accusatory. Just as the words left her lips, Lucien and who I assumed to be the _Night Mother_ and her boyfriend walked through the door. In an instant, Antoinetta jumped to her feet and made her way to Lucien’s side.

“What was that about?” I frowned, looking to Telaendril, who chuckled.

“Don’t mind her, she’s had a crush on Lucien for years now. She can get a little possessive, but she means well.”

I stayed by Telaendril’s side, but I sorta hoped Lucien would come say hi. He had been back an hour and a half just about, but stayed in the company of the _Black Hand_ and Antoinetta Marie. Later in the evening Ocheeva, Teinaava, M’raaj and Vincete joined us. Vicente sat beside me while the twins and the creepy cat weeb sat on the couch opposite. I was beginning to like these weirdos, even M’raaj. They were all kinds of messed up, but they were nice, welcoming people. I’d never had proper friends before, but I felt like I could make some in the Dark Brotherhood.

Around 11pm people started leaving. Ocheeva and Teinaava were the first to head off, M’raaj shortly after them, but not before hissing a harsh goodbye in my direction. By half past one, myself, Vicente, Telaendril, Lucien, Arquen, Antoinetta, Ungolim and the _Night Mother_ were all that remained.

“Oh shit!” I called out, perhaps a little too loud.

“What’s wrong?” Vicente queried, startled by my sudden outburst.

“What’s the time?!” I asked, panic lining my voice.

“Half past one,” he answered after checking his phone.

“Shit, I forgot to grab my house keys and mum would be fast asleep by now!” I buried my face in my hands. _What on Nirn was I going to do? Sleep on the porch?_

“Hey, don’t fret. You can stay at my house tonight, if you would like," Vicente offered, placing a cold hand on my back.

“Really? Thanks, Vicente,” I smiled, raising my head out of my hands and looking up at him.

We left not long after that. Vicente made his hurried farewells and I stood back, waiting. Lucien still hadn’t said anything to me and I was tempted to approach him, even if it was just to say goodbye. I met his eye in an attempt to draw attention, but as soon as the exchange was made, he looked away. Despite this, I kept my eye on him until Vicente returned to my side and lead me to his car. The ride back to Vicente’s house was as quiet as the ride to the _Sanctuary,_ but much less awkward. Vicente had a strange charm to him that made me wonder if he really was a vampire, as outrageous as that sounds.


	5. A Fiery Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Brotherhood's latest initiate is given their very first contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Ralph Cosham  
> 25 February, 1936 – 30 September, 2014

“Your parents won’t mind me staying over, will they?” I asked as I watched Vicente swiftly unlock the door. It was cold outside, so cold I could feel it in my bones, but that was nothing compared to what I felt when I stepped through the threshold into Vicente’s house.

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They’re not home,” he assured me with a smirk, “We have the house to ourselves.” I wasn’t sure if he was flirting or threatening, either way I was scared.

Vicente lead me to his room and motioned to the bed, which was fitted in black, satin sheets. In fact, the entire room was black. Black walls, black carpet, black curtains.

“You can take the bed, I think the sheets are clean. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I-I don’t mind sharing the bed… I mean if you don’t want to sleep on the couch…” What was I doing? I could feel myself blushing, immediately regretting the words that I had spoken. He thought for a moment before responding.

“Very well... If that is what you want...” his smirk was unnerving. _Maybe I was better off sleeping on the porch._ “Do you require a change of clothes?” He was motioning towards a black set of drawers, smirk growing ever more unnerving. I shook my head.

“Uh, I can sleep in this...”

“Very well.”

By the time we got into bed it was a quarter past 3 and I was beyond tired. I rolled onto my side so I wouldn’t have to face Vicente, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

“Goodnight... Pleasant dreams...” he breathed in a cold yet affectionate tone. I shuddered.

“G-Goodnight.”

\---

When I woke, Vicente wasn’t beside me, he wasn’t even in the room, despite the clock on his wall reading 7am. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

“Vicente?” I called out softly.

“Ah, you’re up!” he entered the room almost immediately, as if he had been waiting just outside the door way. I shuddered.

“It’s like 7, why are you awake?” I yawned, trying hard not to fall back asleep.

“I’m aware,” he smiled. “However, today is a special day for you, New Kid,” he slowly approached the bed, “You are to receive your first contract as a Dark Brotherhood initiate.”

“Excuse me?” I was confused and a little bit terrified. _What on Nirn was he going on about?_ “What contract?”

“A contract is a pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with the gold, and we remove someone’s social life from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been... Well, ever since the Night Mother founded this group... While carrying out a contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met." Vicente sat on the edge of the bed, but twisted himself around to face me.

“A bonus...?” _What had I gotten myself into? They’re... Social Assassins?!_ “What do you mean by a bonus?”

“Some contracts are straightforward. Find the target, embarrass them, then return to me. No time limits or complications. However, many of our clients request that their contracts be carried out in a specific manner. A certain place, a certain method of social sabotage. We try to honour these requests whenever possible. After all, the Dark Brotherhood's reputation has been built on providing... good service. Any Brother or Sister who can complete a contract while fulfilling a specific request will receive a valuable bonus.” He was one hundred percent serious, and I was terrified. _By the Divines, I’ve joined a cult!_

“O-Okay... What’s my contract...?” _I knew I would regret asking, but I was already in too deep._

“Excellent,” he continued, obviously pleased by my cooperation, “Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront Swimming District of the Imperial City Private College. There you will find a rowing team named the _Marie Elena_. Enter their changing rooms and find its captain’s, Gaston Tussaud, change of clothes. He and the rest of the team should be training from 3:30pm until 6:00pm every Tirdas, Middas and Turdas. Dispose of Tussaud’s clothing in any manner you see fit. The janitor leaves the back entrance to the change rooms unlocked during this time. You may be able to smuggle yourself in through that door.” He stared at me for a moment, perhaps giving me time to answer any questions, but it only creeped me out more.

“Uh... Could you write this down for me?”

“I shall have it done before I take you home today,” he smiled sweetly, which only added to my uneasiness. “Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable.”

_\---_

I don’t know why but I found myself at the Imperial City Private College that Tirdas. The whole way there I kept asking myself why I was going along with these emo freaks, but every time I searched for an answer my thoughts turned to Lucien. Was I really doing all this for a boy?

At 3:38pm the _Marie Elena_ rowing team exited the changing rooms. I waited an extra 10 minutes to be sure they were all out, then made my move. I quietly and carefully snuck around the building and slipped through the back door. _Holy shit!_ It was beautiful in there! White marble tiles lined the walls and floors of the over-extravagant room. _Marble!_ This room alone must have costed more than my entire house!  After letting the shock of it settle, I began my search for Gaston Tussaud’s sports bag. It didn’t take long to find it, all I had to do was look in the private cubical with the gold-lettered name ‘Gaston Tussaud’ across the door. He didn’t even have a bag! His clothes were neatly hung up in a small wardrobe on heated coat hangers. _If only I had been smart enough to win a scholarship to this school!_ I had to stop myself from getting too excited over coat hangers and get back to the task at hand. I ripped the clothes off their hangers and did to them the first thing that came to mind. I shoved each item of clothing into a toilet until all the toilets in the changing room were clogged up with rich people clothes, I even tried flushing a few.

“Hello?! Who’s in there?” a wary voice called into the room from the front entrance. _Oh shit!_ It was all over, I was busted! The Dark Brotherhood would never trust me with another contract again! Wait... Why was that a problem?

“Uh... Hello?” I called back without thinking.

“Who’s that? What are you doing in here?” it demanded. I could hear footsteps heading my way. But before they could reach me I made a break for it. I ran straight passed the person and towards the back door. I reached for the handle and pushed hard. _What?_ It was locked! “Get back here! You thief!” they screamed, backing me against the door.

“I’m not a thief!” I tried to explain, although I didn’t see how it would help.

“Then what are you doing in the Marie Elena change rooms, criminal scum?” they sneered, towering over me. Before I was even able to think up a reasonable explanation, the rest of the rowing team had entered and were now joining their friend in keeping me cornered.

“What’s going on, Gaston?” a shorter one asked.

“I caught a thief,” the original one smirked, keeping his eye on me. My heart was racing and my life was flashing before my eyes. I was going to die in this glorified bathroom. _It could be worse, I guess._ Gaston approached me further as the others closed the gap he had left, ensuring escape was impossible. Just as his fist collided with my face a fire alarm sounded. “...What?” Gaston’s fist remained ready to strike again, but he broke his focus on me as he sniffed the air.

“A drill?” the shorter one suggested.

“No, I smell smoke!” Gaston panic and the rowing team scattered, leaving me a blubbering, bloody mess. He wasn’t kidding though, the smell of smoke soon filled the changing rooms, making it harder for me to breathe than a broken nose already did. But still petrified from the events moments before, I couldn’t bring myself to so much as stand up, let alone flee. All I was able to do was sob and accept death.

Suddenly the door behind me flew open and warm, clammy hands wrapped themselves around my waist, dragging me from the now burning building.

“It seems you’re not quite ready,” Lucien’s chilling voice whispered in my ear as he ushered me to his car.

“What’s going on?!” I sobbed between coughs, wearily climbing into the passenger seat.

“There’s been an emergency at the Imperial City Private College, a fire. We should leave before it gets dangerous, don’t you agree?” his tone was cold and unemotional, I was more terrified now, in the safety of Lucien’s car than I was with the Marie Elena. I stared at him, holding in coughs and tears.

“You... You set it on fire?!” I spat, no longer able to keep any of it in.

“I saved your life.” He snarled, glaring daggers at me. “We weren’t here, do you understand?” I was crying and my body was trembling, but I nodded. “There are tissues in the glove box,” he motioned to the compartment before me as he started up the engine.


	6. Accidents Happen [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid rethinks their membership in the Dark Brotherhood, but Lucien isn't giving up on them just yet.

Mum refused to leave me alone until I told her how I acquired a broken nose. I wasn’t sure she’d react rationally to the truth, so I said I was jumped on my way back from school. This made her anxious, anxious enough to keep me home for the next few days, which worked out well in my favour as I wanted nothing more than to avoid Lucien Lachance. Sure, he saved my life, but he set a school on fire to do so. I was terrified. Of him, of the Dark Brotherhood, of the things those... _freaks_ were capable of!

By the following Morndas mum decided it was safe for me to return to school and sent me on my way, despite my protests. My nose was still bruised and a little swollen and all morning, classmates would stare and ask me how it happened, I tried to get mum to pick me up early but she said she was working all day and I need to catch up on missed classwork. _Urgh._

All day I had been carrying around a sickening, anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach, which intensified as lunch grew nearer. I was planning on spending the hour in the bathrooms away from the Dark Brotherhood, but before I even had the chance to grab my lunch and run, Lucien was waiting at my locker. Without a word, he reached out for my face as soon as I was close enough, surveying the damage. I swatted his hand away, my anxiety and fear turning to frustration.

“Don’t touch me!” I barked, but he only smirked in reply. I was close to tears, my hands were trembling, but I tried to stand tall in defence. He watched me for a moment before grabbing my upper arm and dragging me off.

He didn’t take me to the bike shed, where I assumed he would. Instead he pulled me into an empty classroom, locking the door behind us.

“What are you doing?!” I stood before him, too scared to move and fighting back the urge to cry, demanding an explanation even though I was in no position to do so. But he obliged me.

“Let it out,” his voice was quiet and cold, but his words took me by surprise.

“E-Excuse me...?” I choked, dumbfounded.

“Let it out.” He said again, louder, it was as if he were commanding me.

“L-Let what out...?” I was in such a state of confusion.

“Why you’ve been avoiding me,” he took a step towards me, but I countered it with a step back.

“You want to know why I’ve been avoiding you?” I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing back the tears. “You set that school on fire, Lucien!”

“It would be in your best interest to keep your voice down,” he threatened, glaring at me.

“It would be in _your_ best interest, Lucien, to leave me alone!” I yelled, standing strong for only a second before tears started spilling down my cheeks and I broke down. Lucien was on me in an instant, wrapping me up in his arms. Instinctively, I clung to him, sobbing into his chest.

“Let it out,” he whispered once more, into my ear.

For the remainder of lunch, Lucien stayed with me in that empty classroom. We didn’t speak, we barely even made eye contact. Just sat there in each other’s company. I was still scared of him, but for entirely new reasons. I was scared I could grow to like him, _really_ like him. If he was able to reduce me to this state when I felt nothing but hatred for him, how could he toy with me when I had feelings for him?

The next day, I returned to the Dark Brotherhood. Still rattled, I kept to myself, listening but never engaging in conversation. No one seemed to notice my silence, or so I thought. When lunchtime was over, Vicente pulled me aside, making sure the rest of the gang had left before speaking.

“I do hope everything is alright,” he kept his guilty eyes on my bruised nose, “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I-I’m fine...” he knew I was lying, but didn’t press the issue.

“Why don’t you come to my house after school,” he offered in a whisper. “I need to speak with you.”

“I... Mum wants me home straight from school...” I lied again, but it was no use.

“Then I will come home with you,” he insisted.

In the end I gave in and Vicente came back to my place, at least I got a ride home out of it. It wasn’t until I reached the front door that I realised mum had never met him before and would no doubt pester me with questions, during and after Vicente’s visit. I took a deep breath then pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“Mum, I’m home!” I called out, expecting her to come running. There was no answer. “Mum?” I called again, but was greeted with silence.

“Perhaps she’s not home,” Vicente suggested with a chuckle.

“Yea... She’s probably still at work.” I lead him towards my bedroom, where I dumped my school bag and offered him to do the same. I waited for him to place his bag neatly beside my own then we headed for the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” I asked, searching the fridge for something to eat.

“No.”

“Hm, that’s probably for the best, there’s nothing in here...” I sighed, then letting the fridge door fall shut, turned to my friend. He stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, awkward and anxious. “What’s wrong?” It was unnerving to see Vicente like this. He usually carried himself with confidence and grace, but now he seemed so... Uncomfortable.

“I know what Lucien did...” he whispered, as if Lucien had bugged the house. _Actually, that wasn’t too unbelievable._

“... What?” I wasn’t sure how to answer, what if he didn’t know, only that something had happened between Lucien and I and he was trying to get it out of me?

“I know he lit the fire,” he spoke louder now, but only slightly. His stance seemed to relax and he held himself in his usual elegance once more, though his breathing was shallow and his face expressing his concern.

“Did he tell you...?” I couldn’t take my eyes off him, nor could I move.

“No... But this isn’t the first time he’s done something like this,” Vicente sighed in frustration. “When I first joined the family, Cyrodiil High’s branch was controlled by another Speaker. Lucien took over when she was killed fulfilling a contract...”

“E-Excuse me...? Killed?!” I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. All the wind in my lungs seemed to have left me. _What had I gotten myself into?_

“Let me explain,” Vicente continued, but I wasn’t sure how he could make me feel any better about this. “Our previous Speaker and Lucien were... together. They would often take on contracts together, dangerous contracts. Well, their relationship eventually began to deteriorate and they would argue over almost everything. One day, after a particularly heavy disagreement, our Speaker took on a contract alone. Lucien followed her... None of us know exactly what happened, but there was a fire, Lucien got away unharmed and our Speaker perished...” he paused, giving me a moment to process what I had just heard. “Next thing we know, Lucien is the new Speaker and he’s forbidden us all from ever mentioning her name.”

“Do... Do you think he killed her...?” I whispered, terrified to the core.

“No, I don’t believe that was his intention, but it is what happened.” Vicente kept his gaze on me, his face blank and unreadable. “I think Lucien has grown quite fond of you. Please be careful.” Then before I could even react to this information, Vicente’s lips curled into a smile. “Now, the reason I asked to speak with you.”

“Th-that wasn’t it...?” I was shocked at how quickly he was able to switch moods, and to be honest, a little frightened.

“Oh no, you have another contract!” he beamed.

“No! I am not doing another contract! Not after wha-...” he held a long finger to his lips, hushing me.

“This one is easy. You won’t end up with anymore bruises...” he chuckled. “Come, let’s discuss this in your room.”

Reluctantly, I followed him. He sat down on my bed and invited me to join, I obliged. Once he knew I was comfortable... Or at least as comfortable as I could be after everything he had said, he produced an envelope from his pocket. Handing it to me, he began to explain my next contract.

“Enclosed in that envelope are the finer details of your next mission,” he clasped his cold hands around my own as I reached for the paper. “We need you to stage an... accident,” his smile, although warm and friendly, chilled me.

“Accident?”

“Your target is a boy named Baenlin. Originally from Valenwood, he now resides in the city of Bruma. He is in a relationship with a student at this school, Gromm. Your job is to break them up. Get close to Baenlin, but do so in a way that won’t make Gromm suspicious of you, and when you feel the time is right, plant the evidence outline in the letter for Gromm to find. Whether or not you choose to actually sleep with Baenlin, is entirely up to you. Destroy their relationship in the manner specified, and you’ll receive a considerable bonus.” He was still holding onto my hand with both of his, but his smile had vanished.

“Wait... I have to sleep with him?!” _I hadn’t even slept with someone I liked!_ “I’m not doing that! I’m...”

“Not if you don’t want to. All you are required to do by the contract is draw his attention away from Gromm, allowing Gromm to believe Baenlin is cheating on him,” Vicente released my hand and I recoiled it in an instant.

“Why me?” I asked, sincerely confused, “What makes you think I’m any good at... Seducing people?”

“You seem to have won over Lucien’s affection,” his quiet voice was almost a sneer.

“I didn’t do anything! If he has a thing for me, it’s not because I’ve lead him on!” I shouted, growing frustrated. I didn’t want Lucien’s affection and I certainly didn’t want to break up a couple I didn’t even know! But all Vicente did was smirk.

“And what of me?” he queried, shifting closer.

“What do you mean...” my cheeks were growing hot and my heart was racing. _What was he doing?_

“Nothing at all,” he stood up quickly, still smirking. “I think I should be heading off now.” I stayed seated, watching, mouth open, as he exited the room. I was too shocked to move. _What had just happened?_


	7. Accidents Happen [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid finds themself unable to go through with a contract.

I had befriended both Gromm and Baenlin, but it left me with a nasty taste in the back of my throat every time I hung out with them. I wasn’t sure if I could go through with it, but Vicente kept the pressure on, constantly reminding me of my duty to the Dark Brotherhood. You’d think I wouldn’t give a shit, but for some reason I did.

“Hey, you!” Baenlin greeted, throwing his arms around me in a friendly embrace.

“Hey,” I smiled weakly, returning the hug. We were heading out for dinner after school, Gromm was to accompany us, but Antoinette saw to it that he couldn’t make it. They were in the same art class and the teacher owed her a favour. “Where are we going?”

“Ah, there’s a lovely little restaurant at the Jerall View Inn. Gromm and I eat there all the time, I’d love to share it with you!” he took me by the arm with a grin. “Booking’s not til 7, so we can hang out at my place for a bit, if you like.”

“Yea... That’d be great...” We headed to his car, arm in arm. I felt sick to my stomach. He was such a nice person and I was playing him. For what? To please a bunch of manipulative psychopaths? I actually enjoyed Baenlin’s company when I momentarily forgot why I was in it.

Baenlin was not quite 20, yet he lived in his own house along with his cousin, Caenlin. I wasn’t sure what he did for a living, but by the state of his house, I assumed he was quite well off.

“Your house is lovely!” I remarked, taking in the sight.

“Oh, thanks,” he smiled, “my cousin and I live here, but our parents pay for it.”

“Is your cousin home?” I said through a dry mouth. He turned to me slowly, his expression one of confusion, or maybe it was intrigue.

“No, he’s working. Why do you ask?”

“N-No reason...” I blushed, avoiding his gaze.

“You’re cute, you know,” the smile he gave me was sweet and warm and made me blush even more.

“Baenlin...” I whispered, but before I could say another word his lips were upon mine. I was in shock, not just because he kissed me, but because I was kissing back! I had no idea what it meant. Was I doing this because I wanted to, or was it the influence of the Dark Brotherhood pushing me into it? Whatever the answer was, it made me feel sick but didn’t deter. The kiss grew passionate and Baenlin’s arms were all over me, groping and caressing, but all I could think of was Gromm as my nausea rose. I had to break the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Baenlin breathed in a panic.

“I can’t... You’re with Gromm... It-it’s not right!” I pushed him away, fighting for the right words.

“He doesn’t have to know!” I wanted him bad, but I refused to give in, refused to let the Dark Brotherhood destroy this man’s life.

“I can’t do this, Baenlin... I-I have to go...” I stumbled back towards the front door and swung it open. “I’m sorry!” I felt like I was going to puke and I had no idea how I’d be getting home, but I run from his house as fast and as far as my legs would allow.

\---

“The happy couple are no more. Well done! Gromm had no idea it was you. You have more than earned your reward and bonus,” Vicente greeted the following day during lunch.

“Wait, what?!” I spat, almost choking on my drink. “They broke up?”

“You didn’t hear?” Vicente cocked his head in confusion, whether he was mocking me or not I didn’t know.

“I didn’t...” I was lost for words, mouth open.

“Whatever happened between Baenlin and yourself lead to the end of his relationship, and without blame on your part!” Vicente smiled, sickeningly sweet.

“Excuse me...” I stepped away from the group and pulled out my phone, dialling Baenlin’s number with shaky fingers.

“Hello,” his voice echoed through the phone, calm and cheerful, not what you’d expect of someone whose relationship had recently ended.

“Baenlin,” I was trembling, “Wh-why did you...” a lump had formed in my throat, making it hard to speak. I tried swallowing it before continuing, “You and Gromm... What happened?”

He sighed as if the answer was obvious. “You said you couldn’t be with me while I was with him.” My jaw dropped and any words I might string together dried up in my mouth.

“I-I... I didn’t mean... By the Divines! What have I done?” Tears welled up in my eyes and I could hardly hold the phone still against my ear.

“This was my choice, I won’t let you blame yourself,” he almost ordered, but it didn’t do much to make me feel any better. “Look, we can talk about this later. I’ve gotta go.” He hung up before I could even stammer what sounds like a farewell. I stood there in shock, at least I wasn’t trembling anymore.

“What seems to be the matter?” Lucien’s voice sent shivers down my spine, I hadn’t even heard him approaching. But when I turned to greet him, I was surprised by the look on his face. He wasn’t smiling or smirking. His face held nothing but concern.

“Uh... Nothing...” I couldn’t bring myself to tell him what had happened, unsure if it was because I had screwed up another contract or because I didn’t want him to know Baenlin had feelings for me.

“Maybe I could help,” was he being genuine, or was this another game?

“If I tell you, you’d probably kick me out of the Dark Brotherhood,” I sighed, it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

“I doubt that, but do go on.”

“I... I couldn’t go through with the contract...”

“Oh? Vicente tells me otherwise,” Lucien folded his arms over his chest, stepping slightly closer. His eyes were cold, yet attentive. He kept them glaring at me as I struggled to find words.

“Baenlin kissed me...” this peaked his interest, the ice in his eyes melted away and his glare became bitter. “I stopped it before he could take it further... I just couldn’t get between him and Gromm. But now he's gone and broke off the relationship anyway...” by the time I finished he seemed to have calmed down.

“Then your contract has been fulfilled,” he uncrossed his arms and gave a smug grin. “What’s the problem?”

“You don’t get it! I didn’t want to break them up!” his feigned ignorance was infuriating. “Baenlin left Gromm to be with me...” I trailed off, “I-I didn’t want this to happen. I don’t know what the fuck I’m meant to do about it!”

“I’ll deal with it,” he said flatly, his once expressive face left blank.

“What?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort it out for you.”

“Lucien, no!” but before I could stop him, he had walked off. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I hissed through clenched teeth. I didn’t have the energy to deal with him right now, let alone to chase after him.

\---

It had been almost two weeks since I last spoke to Baenlin. All texts and calls I left him were never returned and when I questioned Lucien about it, he brushed me off. I was sick with worry and guilt and anxiety. I hardly ate because nothing would stay down. I had to see him, I had to see that he was okay, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last if I didn’t.

It was a long bus ride, but I made it to Bruma by midday. It was hot and my body ached, I would have been starving if anxiety didn’t fill my stomach. Luckily, Baenlin’s house wasn’t far from the bus station and I was able to make the hike without passing out.

I stood outside his front door for a few moments, figuring out what I’d say to him and preparing myself for the worst. I knocked.

The door opened and where I expected to see Baenlin’s smiling face stood another, similar to him in appearance, but unfamiliar.

“Can I help you?” he queried, confused by my presence.

“Uh... Is Baenlin here?” I choked.

“Who’s asking...?” the boy eyed me up and down, suspicious for reasons unknown to me.

“I’m... I’m a friend of his... I’ve tried calling and texting, but he hasn’t got back to me in a while.” I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I nervously explained myself. “I just want to see if he’s okay...”

“Oh... I know who you are.” His voice was filled with such vitriol, it startled me. “You need to leave. Now!”

“Wh-what?!”

“You and your _friend_ have done enough to my cousin. Fuck off!” he spat, slamming the door in my face. Shock took over and I found myself rooted to the spot. I was growing accustomed to this sensation. Lucien was a dead man.


End file.
